The Tumblr Drabbles - Bashir Edition
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots relating to a meme on Tumblr relating to the character of Julian Bashir. Multiple ships and friendships.
1. Chapter 1

This is a series of drabbles (usually around 500 words) all relating to Julian Bashir from DS9. Mulitple Ships and friendships will be used as this is based slightly on the RP group USS Tumblr. Each chapter can have up to 3 drabbles depending on length.

* * *

**B'Elanna: Humor Me (B'elanna Torres & Julian Bashir)**

B'Elanna compressed her lips, attempting not to laugh at the sight before her. She had just returned home after a numbingly boring formal dinner with Tom to find her daughter, and Julian Bashir (who had offered to babysit on the occasion) decked out in various pieces of plastic jewelry.

Julian himself was wearing a pink tiara and several necklaces and a pair of clip on earrings.

Oh, did B'Elanna wish she had the doctor's holocamera at the moment. There were so many people who would give up rations for this image.

"So how was she?" She asked, as Tom took the besparkled six year old to bed.

"She was fine," Julian said as he removed his earrings. "A little too eager to see me dressed up I think."

"The Tiara suits you."

"It does doesn't it."

* * *

**Miror Jadzia Dax: Love Me (MU!Jadzia Dax & Julian Bashir)**

They had been dancing for hours. Swing, Tango, line dancing, whatever type of dancing Vic would allow in his club. To be honest, it was the most fun Julian had in a while, and it was mostly due to his company.

Jadzia twirled away from him, laughing, and he brought her back to her. She slammed into his chest, smiling away, not minding how close he was. Her eyes were sparkling blue, and it was clear that she was enjoying himself.

Julian figured if he let himself, he could fall for that night.

* * *

**Q - Love Me (Q/Bashir, /Q)**

Julian stood on the beach, dressed in a simple pair of swim shorts and an unbuttoned shirt, looking out into the water. He had no clue how far away from DS9 he was, or what time period he was, but he was enjoying the few minutes of absolute quiet. Well, not absolute because the sound of the waves hitting the beach and there were birds in the air. But there was no sound of people rushing around.

"And to think you would have missed out on this." Julian rolled his eyes as he turned to spot his companion smirking on a beach towel. Q wore the red and white stripped full body suit and a straw hat, looking slightly comical.

"Are you looking for thanks, Q?" He asked walking over to the towel and sitting down. He leaned back, putting his hands behind his head and watched the birds fly in the sky. Or was that a pterodactyl…

"Just pointing out that you almost missed out on this." He lay on his side and looked down at Julian. "Do you think we should bring Ezri here?"

"Of course. She would love the sunset." Julian smiled before continuing, "Thank you for bringing me here first." He sat up slightly and brushed his lips against Q's before settling back down on the towel. "I like it here."


	2. Chapter 2

This is a series of drabbles (usually around 500 words) all relating to Julian Bashir from DS9. Mulitple Ships and friendships will be used as this is based slightly on the RP group USS Tumblr. Each chapter can have up to 3 drabbles depending on length.

* * *

**Miles O'Brien - Mourn Me (Miles/Keiko, Julian Bashir, Sisko)**

"How long has he been in there?"

"All night, Sir. He hasn't left." Benjamin Sisko sighed as he dismissed the Lieutenant and walked into the room that was serving as a viewing place for Miles O'Brien. The whole station was in morning, least of all his wife, children and best friend. The last of which was currently sitting along in the front row of seats.

O'Brien's body had been laid in state for the last twenty-four hours to give mourners a chance to pay their respects before his funeral later in the week. During the day hours there had been no end to the line of those wanting to say goodbye. Keiko had remained with the body during the entire viewing, as did Julian Bashir. Molly and Yoshi were being cared for by various members of the senior staff, as well as Jake who took the two for a few hours. Keiko however was no longer in the room, which Sisko suspected was the doing of Julian.

He walked across the silent and dimmed room to sit next to Bashir, who was staring emotionlessly at the flagged draped tube.

"I see you got Keiko to sleep," Sisko started.

"I told her she should get some, the children would need her and I would stay with Miles," Julian responded, his voice oddly clipped.

"You need rest as well, Doctor," Sisko stated in a soft tone. He wasn't sure that the man beside him had slept at all since the station got the word that O'Brien had been caught in an explosion and had died from his injuries.

"I'm fine, Captain," Julian responded, glancing briefly at Sisko, but long enough for Sisko to pick up the emotions he was trying to hide. A stranger of course would just see the mask Julian was trying to pull off, but Benjamin Sisko had known the younger man for almost eight years, and had learned to see beyond the masks. He saw the tiredness, the pain and the grief. He also saw a fair amount of guilt that did not belong there.

"It wasn't your fault, Julian. You weren't there; there is nothing you could have done."

"That's the point, Captain. I. Wasn't. There. He asked me to go with him. I told him I wasn't in the mood and had paperwork I needed to work on that built up the last few weeks. I choose paperwork over my best friend and now he's gone"

"And you would have been dead as well, and I would be overseeing two funerals."

"Not necessarily" Sisko bit back a sigh. Perhaps Ezri would have been a better choice to talk to Bashir.

"Rest, Julian."

"I am not leaving him alone. I did once and he ended up dead. And I promised Keiko he wouldn't be alone."

"I'll watch over him. Go sleep for a few hours. Get something to drink, to eat. Keiko is going to need you, Julian. You need to take care of yourself as well."

"I really am fine, Sir."

No, he wasn't, Sisko thought.

* * *

**MU!Jadzia Dax - I Ship You With Ezri Dax (Ezri/Julian, Jadzia Dax, Sisko, Miles O'Brien)**

(AU To the above drabble)

Jadzia and Ezri beamed down to Bajor along with Sisko as soon as they had heard of the explosion at the mini-golf course. No one was sure what had happened yet. It was suspected that the generator powering the place had malfunctioned. So far three people had been declared dead, and they all knew that Julian and Miles had been at the course before.

Jadzia watched Ezri, who looked paler then usual as she searched around the crowds of survivors and rescue teams. She knew exactly who the other Dax was looking for. She heard her mumble under her breath _where is he?_

"Sit down!" Jadzia turned at the sound of O'Brien's voice. It took a few minutes but she found O'Brien standing next to Julian, looking ok except for a few cuts and bruises. Julian on the other hand had a large gash across his forehead, blood all over the side of his face. "You have a concussion. You need to sit down and let the people without head injuries help everyone."

"Ezri," Jadzia said, catching her friend's attention. "He's over there." Ezri looked in the direction that Jadzia was pointing, and the moment that she saw the two men it was clear on her face as relief seemed to pour out of her eyes. She quickly made her way over to the two men.

"I'm fine, Miles. I can help."

"NO, you are not," Ezri said as she stopped next to him, checking him over for more serious injuries. Her hand reached up and touched his cheek, bringing his attention to her. "You're bleeding profusely from your forehead. Somehow I don't think that's a sign of perfect health."

"I'm Fine, Ezri. Head wounds bleed more than most."

"He's got a concussion," Miles said, glad to hand over the fight. "The EMT said he needs to sit down and relax and work on getting his brain unscrambled before he practices medicine."

Spotting a spot where she could make him sit, Ezri pulled the man towards it, pushing him down and sitting on him.

"There, now you can't argue," she said with a smile. Jadzia shared an amused look with O'Brien. And then she smirked as a thought occurred to her.

"Perhaps you should kiss it better, Ezri." She said with a smile in the couple's direction. Ezri caught on and made it look like she was pondering, holding a finger to her mouth while looking up in the air.

"You are right, Jadzia. I believe that is sound medical advice," she finally responded, laughter in her voice. She leaned down and kissed his forehead next to the cut, which now after viewing was closed. The blood must have been from before the cut had been repaired. Then she looked at him, the worry she had felt earlier returning to her eyes before she leaned in and kissed him on the mouth, successfully distracting him.

Jadzia just smiled. It was about time.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a series of drabbles (usually around 500 words) all relating to Julian Bashir from DS9. Multiple Ships and friendships will be used as this is based slightly on the RP group USS Tumblr. Each chapter can have up to 3 drabbles depending on length.

* * *

**Tell Me a Secret from the Past (asked for by B'Elanna) (Julian, Amsha and Richard Bashir, Jack, Lauren, Patrick, and Sarina)**

Julian hugged his bear Kukalaka close to his chest as he viewed the waiting room. His mother kept one arm around him; as if she was afraid he would run off or be taken from her. She was slightly tense. He saw other mothers doing the same with their own children. A few were exceptions.

Across from him, next to the nurses' station, sat a blonde boy who perhaps a few years older than Julian and quite happily playing with a set of multicolor blocks. He kept placing them in order by size and color before putting them in the box and redoing it. His mother was calmly reading a PADD in the seat next to where he was sitting on the floor, occasionally looking down at her son to check up on him.

Across the room sat two brunette children, possibly Julian's age. The girl sat in a seat, her one leg swinging back and forth as she read something. The boy was leaning over his chair, playing some kind of game, occasionally tossing black chips at the blonde boy. He spotted Julian watching him and smiled before tossing a red chip, hitting Julian in the forehead.

"Jack!" a woman entering the room just in time to see the boy's latest action stated, breaking the near silence of the room. "I thought I told you not to throw things at anyone."

"It's no use," the little girl drawled. "Besides, he's been staring at us."

"That's no excuse, Lauren."

Julian had intended to continue listening to the conversation, but the doorway leading back to the rooms opened and his father walked into the room. He looked tired and worn and it surprised Julian who had always seen his father look energetic and ready for the next challenge presented to him. He still was wearing the Ambassadorial outfit he had worn to a ceremony with the planets leaders, a bright burgundy purple tunic with small white stripes around the hems.

"Amsha, it is time to bring him back." His mother's arms tightened around her son.

"Are we sure about this Richard? Do we really want to do this?" Richard looked as torn as his wife, although Julian wouldn't recognize it as such until he was much older.

"It will give him a better life, and we already discussed this. We can't turn back now. We already signed everything for things to go through." Amsha looked down at her son before smiling weakly.

"Come on, Julian, let's go see the Doctor." She picked him up, and he held on tight, watching the other children watch him as he was taken into the area beyond the waiting area. Just as the door was closing, his eyes caught a small blonde girl sitting silently on the chair that had been out of Julian's view before.

* * *

**Miles O'Brien – Haunt Me. (Julian, Miles & Ezri)**

Julian watched as his friend stared into a glass of whiskey, alone in the still holosuite.

"It's ok, Miles," he stated, startling the other man who looked at him with wide eyes. The grief the man had been feeling now swirled with shock in his eyes.

"Julian?"

"Not for long," he stated, knowing the question on Mile's face. "I wanted to let you know it's okay."

"NO, it's not." Miles stated sitting down on a dusty rock outside of the Alamo. "It won't be ok, Julian."

Julian sat on the rock, saddened himself that he couldn't feel anything. He couldn't feel the breeze that was programmed into this game. He couldn't even clasp Miles on the shoulder to comfort him like he wanted to.

"Girani is a good physician, Peterson to. DS9 will be fine without me. "

"I watched you die, Julian. I don't really care about who's replacing you at your job."

"It was going to happen, Miles. It was inevitable. There was nothing anyone could do. I had an aneurism. They have them, and they aren't always detected."

"There is nothing okay about losing my best friend. About joking with him one moment and seeing him dead on the floor the next."

"Well, I suppose it wasn't the most graceful exit I could have made. On the bright side I can at least say I went in the arms of a beautiful woman."

"I'm sure Ezri is forever grateful for the honor," Miles stated sarcastically, glaring at his friend, who was starting to fade away.

"It will be okay," Julian repeated, this time with a grin Miles knew by heart. The one that said "I'm about to say something grand about myself". But nothing was said. He felt a slight pressure at his shoulder and then Julian was gone.

"No, it won't." Miles said quietly, staring at the spot where his friend used to be.


End file.
